Tastyville
Tastyville is an fictional city, were Papa Louie's Customers live (well almost every Customer). It is located in the Ohio Area. The townspeople include Big Pauly, an obese man who owns the Pepper Shop, the local lawyer Quinn and her son Sarge Fan!, the comedian named Kingsley with his wife Clair and two children, Jojo the food critic etc. In the city everybody can find the Pizzeria, Burgeria, and Taco Mia. The Freezeria is in Calypso Island and the Pancakeria is in Maple Mountain. Townspeople Main townspeople * Big Pauly - the Pepper Shop owner and one of the Papa Louie customers. He and his best friend, Kingsley, eat in one of the Papa's Restaurants. In Papa's Next Chefs, he quickly won to Franco but lost to Cooper. * Taylor - an African-American boy whose friends are Allan and Chuck. His father, Kingsley, works at the night club. In Papa's Next Chefs, he won to Chuck (his best friend) and Greg (Kid Brigade Leader) but lost to Cooper and his uncle James (he had a wildcard). * Penny- an brown haired girl who loves flowers. She spends a lot of time with her boyfriend named Alberto. She works in the Freezeria with Alberto. In Papa's Next Chefs, she quickly lost to Bruna Romano. * Allan - an perfectly snooty man with Elvis' look. In Papa's Next Chefs, he quickly won to Hugo but lost to Timm. * Kingsley - an African-American comedian, who owns his night bistro called Camp Kingsley. His best friend is Big Pauly. His son, Taylor, owns an IPod. In Papa's Next Chefs, he quickly lost to Carlo Romano * Wally - the older man, whose favorite food is fish. In Papa's Next Chefs, he quickly won to Gino Romano but lost to Marty. * Timm - the best dancer in the city. He broke up with Penny (becuase she thought he was now dating Quinn). In Papa's Next Chefs, he won to Robby and Allan (the pirate fan and the snooty man) but lost to James. He didn't go to the Freezeria because he went up to Maple Mountain to calm himself down after quiting his job as a lawyer. * Marty and Maggie - the pair of twins. Marty works with Rita in Burgeria and Maggie works with Mitch in the Taco Shop. In Papa's Next Chefs, they both were semi-finalists. Marty won to Mitch and Wally, but lost to Carlo Romano. Maggie won to Rita and Vicky but lost to Cecilia. * Kayla - an African-American singer and music teacher. Her brother is Kingsley. 5 of her records stormed to the top of Tastyville Music Top 140 Chart. She teaches Clover how to play the piano. In Papa's Next Chefs, she quickly lost to Sue, her student's mother. * Quinn - an local lawyer in Tastyville. She is the brattiest woman in the city. Her son is Sarge Fan! * Rita - an Mexican-American girl who owns the burgeria with Marty. In Papa's Next Chefs, she quickly lost to Maggie. * Alberto - an Mexican-American boy who works in Freezeria with his girlfriend Penny. In Papa's Next Chefs, he quickly won to Delivery Boy Roy but lost to Carlo Romano. * Little Edoardo - the Romano Family head. He has two adult children: Bruna and Carlo. His oldest nephew is Gino. * Gino Romano - Edoardo's oldest nephew. In Papa's Next Chefs, he quickly lost to Wally. * Carlo Romano - Edoardo's son. He was a finalist along with his Cecilia in Papa's Next Chefs. He won to Kingsley, Alberto and Marty but lost to Cooper. * Bruna Romano - Edoardo's daughter. In Papa's Next Chefs, she quickly won to Penny but lost to Cecilia. * Doan - an Japanese-American man who is a math teacher with three children: Nick, Akari and Tohru. In Papa's Next Chefs, he quickly won to Connor but lost to James. * Cletus - an scrapyard owner who often makes Greg recieve his good deeds. In Papa's Next Chefs, he quickly lost to his Greg (his assistant) * Nick - Doan's fat son and Greg's Sidekick. In Papa's Next Chefs, he quickly lost to Cooper (his sidekick's brother). He didn't go to the Freezeria because Greg wanted him to come with him on his family vacation. * Akari - Doan's older daughter. In Papa's Next Chefs, she quickly lost to Peggy (her younger brother's sidekick's older sister). * Tohru - Doan's younger daughter. In Papa's Next Chefs, she quickly won to Ivy but lost to Mandi Solary (the game creator's wife). * Mary - the local shirt designer with her childish brother James, three sons: Robby, Cooper and Greg and daughter Peggy. In Papa's Next Chefs, she quickly won to Clair but lost to Prudence (her son's girlfriend). She didn't go to the Freezeria because she took her brother and sons (Cooper and Greg) to a cabin in Maple Mountain and gets a unsespected next-door Guest. She didn't mind Nick coming on her family trip. * James - Mary's twin brother who is childish. He is an football fan. He participated in the Taco Eating Contest but lost quickly due to indigestion. He was a finalist in Papa's Next Chefs. He won to Gremmie (his nephew's girlfriend's brother), Doan (his nephew's sidekick's dad) and Timm but lost to Cooper (his nephew). He didn't go to the Freezeria because his sister took him and his two nephews to a cabin in Maple Mountain. * Greg - Mary's youngest son and fourth and final child he loves tomatos. his nicknames are "Tomato Boy" and "Boss". His sidekick is Nick and his girlfriend is Utah. He is the leader of The Kid Brigade. In Papa's Next Chefs, he quickly won to Cletus (his boss) but lost to Taylor (his friend's brother). He didn't go to the Freezeria because his mother rented a cabin in Maple Mountain and his sidekick Nick went there because Greg needed some company. * Peggy - Mary's only daughter and second child who loves westerns and country music. She was a finalist along with her uncle, James. She won to Akari (her brother's sidekick's older sister), Sue (her brother's friend's mother), Utah (her brother's girlfriend) and Mandi (who had a Wild card) but lost to Prudence (her brother's girlfriend and member of the Kid Brigade). * Jojo - the owner of really popular cuisine, "Blue Ribbon Dining". He is the food critic in the city. * Cecilia - an Mexican-American girl who is an actor. She is Georgito's niece. She was a finalist in Papa's Next Chefs along with Carlo Romano. She won to Clover (member of Kid Brigade), Bruna Romano (the male Pepperoni finalist's adult-sister) and Maggie but lost to Prudence. * Chuck - an surf shack employer. His best friend is Taylor. In Papa's Next Chef's, he quickly lost to Taylor (his best friend). He didn't go to Pancakeria because his boss Kahuna didn't let him. * Clover - an pianist girl who works for Kayla. In Papa's Next Chefs, she quickly lost to Cecilia. She didn't go to Maple Mountian because Marty and Maggie stuffed her silly. * Clair - an African-American woman who is Kingsley's wife. In Papa's Next Chefs, she quickly lost to Mary, her son's friend's mother). * Connor - a basketball player who plays for Atlanta Georgia. He has two sisters: pop singer named Ivy and the world's brattiest girl named Xandra. In Papa's Next Chefs, he quickly lost to Doan (her younger sister's friend's father). * Cooper - Mary's middle son and third child he works with Prudence. he won to Nick (his younger brother's sidekick) Big Pauly (Crushida Pepper Salesman) Taylor (his younger brother's friend's brother) Carlo Romano and James (His uncle). He didn't go to the Freezeria because his mother rented a cabin in Maple Mountain and he went there with his uncle and younger brother (and Timm and Nick). * Edna - an old lady who is a retired actress. In Papa's Next Chefs, she quickly lost to Vicky. * Franco - an Spanish-American man who has a mustache he is Lisa's Father. In Papa's Next Chefs, he quickly lost to Big Pauly (the Crushida Pepper salesman). * Georgito - an Mexican-American man who is an millionaire with his niece Cecilia. * Gremmie - Olga's oldest grandchild and only grandson he quickly lost to James. * Hugo - an Mexican-American man who is quite fat. In Papa's Next Chefs, he quicky lost to Allan. * Lisa - an Spanish-American girl who plays soccer. In Papa's Next Chefs, she quickly lost to Sasha (member of Kid Brigade). * Mindy - an black haired girl who is a popstar. Her sister is Vicky. In Papa's Next Chefs, she quickly lost to Utah. * Mitch - an young man who works in the taco shop with Maggie. In Papa's Next Chefs, he quickly lost to Marty (his assistant's twin brother). * Olga - an old nun lady who wears a small hat. She is in a love triangle with Wally and Cletus. In Papa's Next Chefs, she qucikly lost to Mandi Solary. * Rico - an Mexican-American man who is Cecilia, Alberto and Rita's father. * Robby - Mary's oldest son and first child. He is a fan of pirates. In Papa's Next Chefs, he quickly lost to Timm. * Roy - an local delivery boy who is Papa Louie's nephew. In Papa's Next Chefs, he quickly lost to Alberto. * Sarge Fan! - a boy who likes onions. His mother is Quinn and his girlfriend is Clover. * Sasha - an sweet girl who is a fan of Pizza Monsters. In Papa's Next Chefs, he quickly won to Lisa but lost to Utah (her boss's girlfriend). * Sue - an dizzy blonde woman who is Marty, Maggie and Clover's mother. In Papa's Next Chefs, she quickly won to Kayla (her daughter's boss) but lost to Peggy (her daughter's friend's sister). * Vicky - an fat blond girl with a bow, Mindy's sister and Big Pauly's girlfriend. In Papa's Next Chefs, she quickly won to Edna but lost to Maggie (her cousin). * Zoe - an African-American girl who is a guitarist. She is the singer and the Maple Mountain Ranger's daughter. She is the one of the Papa Louie's customer with her parents. In Papa's Next Chefs, she quickly lost to Prudence. * Prudence - Olga's granddaughter and the prettiest girl in Tastyville. She was a winner in Papa's Next Chefs along with Cooper by winning to Zoe (Maple Mountain Ranger's daughter), Mary (her co-worker's mother), Mandi Solary (the creator's wife), Cecilia and Peggy (her co-worker's sister). * Xandra - an perfectly snooty, as well as bratty, orange-red haired girl who is Connor and Ivy's sister. Calypso Island * Utah - the popular girl who is Captain Cori's daughter and Greg's girlfriend. * Captain Cori - the S.S. Louie captain who takes the customers by her ship. and Utah's mother * Kahuna - the surf shop owner and Chuck's strict boss. his wife is Wendy. * Ivy - an pop singer who is Connor and Xandra's sister. * Ninjoy - an female ninja warrior and the world's most brave girl. She can catch the criminals. Maple Mountain * Hank - the Maple Mountain ranger. * Wendy - the local female mechanic. * Yippy - the Cookie Scouts member. * Johnny - the spoiled and mean woodcutter. * Foodini - an local show presenter. Animals *'Cookie' - Cooper's orange-brown cat. * Pickle - Prudence's greyish dog with an pink hair bow. * Daisy - Xandra's grey alpaca (that she stole) with a grumpy expression on her face. She was revealed in the Flipline Easter Promo. Category:Ideas Category:Template documentation Category:Papa's Eateria